videojuegoslegofandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO: El Hobbit
LEGO: El Hobbit es un videojuego de acción aventura desarrollado por el estudio Traveller's Tales. Publicado por Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment el 8 de abril de 2014, se centra en las dos primeras entregas cinematográficas de El Hobbit (Un viaje inesperado y La desolación de Smaug), basadas en el universo de Tolkien. Su lanzamiento se ha realizado para gran cantidad de plataformas: de nueva generación (Xbox One, PS4 y Wii U), de la anterior (Xbox 360, PS3), ordenadores (PC y Mac) y consolas portátiles (Vita y 3DS). Se especula que el contenido de la tercera película, Partida y regreso, también aparezca en este mismo videojuego como contenido descargable en el futuro. Algunos de sus personajes confirmados son Bilbo Bolsón y Gandalf el Gris; así como los enanos Thorin, Fíli, Kíli, Óin, Glóin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori y Ori. Warner Bros. ha confirmado que cada uno de ellos tendrá su propia habilidad única, mencionando por ejemplo que Bombur puede utilizar su viente como trampolín. Algunos de los lugares confirmados son Bag End, Hobbiton, The Misty Mountains, Goblin-town, Mirkwood, Lake-Town, Dol Guldur, Rivendell y The Lonely Mountain. Los jugadores pueden "excavar en las minas para obtener gemas, descubrir botines de sus enemigos, y elaborar poderosos objetos mágicos o construir inmensas estructuras LEGO nuevas"; según se ha dicho en su rueda de prensa, sugiriendo una tendencia en su jugabilidad a un estilo similar al de Minecraft. Personajes ♣ Indica que está disponible vía DLC. Animales y criaturas ♣ Indica que está disponible vía DLC. Más información *[[w:c:lego:LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game|LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game en Brikipedia]] *[[w:c:legogames:LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game|LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game en Lego Games Wiki]] Galería The-hobbit-video-game.jpg Thror_vs._Azog.PNG Close Up.PNG|Thorin Oakenshield Bilbogame.jpg|Bilbo Baggins 11052550426 1f131571e4 h.jpg|Hobbiton Warg Scouts.PNG|Yazneg Destroyed Farm.PNG A Hobbit of the Shire.PNG|Bilbo and Balin We Can Try.png|Tom, Bert, and William 11052582444 46b1e96f09 h.jpg|The Company fighting Tom, Bert, and William Troll Cave.PNG Captured.PNG Captured 2.png|Bilbo and Bofur 1795640_663913116980703_1320135411_n.jpg gaming-lego-the-hobbit-9.jpg|Kili fighting some Goblin Soldiers. 11052471645 d5893346a7 h.jpg|Balin, Bombur (Behind Thorin), Thorin, and Kili 12775575105_a999ad94d4_h.jpg 12775576155_047ed8c2e7_h.jpg 12776026684_2e68b441ce_h.jpg 12775576295_c5b34af42a_h.jpg Goblin King Fight.PNG|Gandalf, Nori, and Thorin Could Have Been Worse.PNG Bilbo_Baggins.png|Bilbo in action Into the Fire.PNG Orc Camp.PNG|A Gundabad Orc 1932436_668940453144636_2119432748_n.png 12519863645 125366c9a5 b.jpg Lego-hobbit-big-little-pack.jpg|The Big Little Character DLC Pack Lego-hobbit-battle-pack.jpg|The Battle DLC Pack Lego-the-hobbit-dlc.jpg|Side Quest Character DLC Pack Happy Spring Season!.png|LEGO The Hobbit Happy Spring Season! LEGO The Hobbit Hobbiton.jpg|Hobbiton LEGO The Hobbit Rivendell.jpg|Rivendell LEGO The Hobbit Meeting of the Dwarven Company.jpg|Meeting of the Dwarven Company LEGO The Hobbit The Arkenstone.jpg|The Arkenstone LEGO Hobbiton.jpg|Bilbo in Hobbiton LEGO The Hobbit Smaug and Bilbo.jpg|Smaug and Bilbo L5.png L4.png L3.png L2.png L1.png LEGO Bilbo.jpg|Bilbo packing for his journey Lego the hobbit.jpg LEGO The Hobbit Plate.jpg|Fili throwing plates in the "Blunt the Knives" rhythm segment 10015067_678297645542250_1603334994_n.jpg|Bilbo greeted by Balin 1979161 678271195544895 1296563013 o.jpg|Beorn spying in his bear form LEGO Thorin on a Warg.jpg|Thorin riding a customized Warg Vídeos LEGO El Hobbit - Tráiler en español|Tráiler en español LEGO El Hobbit -- Tráiler Buddy Up|Los 13 de Thorin en:LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game Categoría:Videojuegos